The Notion of a Perfect Future
by Brandy Marie Beaumont
Summary: This picks up at the season finale of Season 3. George/Izzie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter One : It All Begins Here._

Izzie had been sitting there for almost 2 hours, just mindlessly sitting there. At first, thoughts ran through her mind, but now, there was nothing. She had run through the many reasons why George had not shown up yet. At first it was that he and Callie were trying to have a baby. The picture of that made her sick to her stomach, but it was a real possibility, after the look Callie had just given her earlier. Another possibility that came to mind was that he really just did not feel what she felt for him, but deep down she knew he did, on some level. Just remembering the kiss they shared in the elevator was enough for her to know how he truly felt. Though, Izzie hoped that he was doing as she was, just sitting somewhere, silent, completely silent, contemplating.

Of course after the first hour had passed and Izzie knew that George was not coming, she began to cry. She sniffled and could not breathe. Then for one second she thought of George and how he had stared at her earlier with no response. She wondered what that meant. Was he wanting to say something, did he want to kiss her, but not in front of everyone else? She just wanted to know. She needed to know, she needed something out of George. She wanted to hear those three really important words, but knew that she would not. "Come on Izzie, he is a married man, he is married to Callie, and _loves_ her," she would say to herself. Then she stopped crying, like that, she had a moment of clarity. She wiped her tears and began to sit in silence, wondering what she was going to do next.

Another hour passed, and she sat on the pew, with her legs crossed. She was blinking in a way that made you think she was making herself blink, just so that she would not even think about crying. She needed something to concentrate on, so that the pain she felt would not surface. This was the surgeon in her. She knew when she got her mind focused on one thing; she could stay focused and she would be _ok_. So, she thought if she just kept blinking, she would be _ok_.

Why am I still sitting here? She thought to herself.

Those two hours had passed and she got up out of the pew. Her face was still slightly wet from the tears she had cried. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and was now dried, but she did not care what she looked like. She knew George was not coming; it was too late for them. It was too late for her happy ending.

As she walked towards the white double doors at the back of the sanctuary, she heard something. It was the door to the chapel itself. The door slammed shut and in walked George through the double doors.

He walked inside the sanctuary and stood there looking at Izzie. Izzie was in complete shock at the moment and could hardly breathe or stand on her two feet; she quivered as she breathed out.

He stood there, his shirt un-tucked, his tie loosened, his eyes red. George had been crying too. He had sat on that bench for 2 hours after Bailey had left. He sat there, silent, completely silent, contemplating.

"Why?" George asked.

"Why what?" Izzie responded, taking a huge gulp.

George walked closer to Izzie and sat down in the pew that was closest to her. Then, she sat down next to him, making sure there was some distance between him and her, she could not read him right now, and she usually could. She always could.

"Why am I in this impossible situation, how did I get myself to this place, I thought I was, I thought I was…a good man. I thought I married Callie because I truly loved her. I never thought I would cheat on my wife and with you. I mean what was I thinking? Why?" George said in a distraught voice.

Izzie knew that George was hurting and was not trying to insult the night that they spent together, but Izzie was still upset and did not understand why he would not just pick her for once, over Callie. It was time, right?

"All I know is that you are my best friend and I love you and you would never hurt anyone deliberately. I think everyone makes mistakes. I did too, that night. I mean it was a mistake, so we have to move on, right?" Izzie said calmly, lying, hiding how she really felt. She wanted to know why he said nothing when she had proclaimed her love to him earlier, but she knew that now was not the time to ask.

George shook his head and began to flutter his eyes, as he often does when he is around Izzie.

"I just feel terrible Izzie, terrible. I can't take that night back. Things would have been so much easier if that night had never happened. Especially if there was no bourbon, especially if…" George cut himself off.

"Especially if what?" Izzie said as she raised her eyebrow and moved in closer to George and took his hand, thinking he was finally going to say that something that she had been waiting for.

He pushed her hand off him and did not say anything. He knew he wanted to, but he couldn't, not after what had happened when Callie came to see him at the hospital after the wedding fell through. He thought it was too soon. He had already hurt Callie enough.

"I have already hurt too many people Izzie, I just, I just can't go there right now" George muttered.

"Go where?" Izzie wondered, impatiently.

As the anger and guilt built up inside him, he pushed himself away from Izzie and then stood up quickly, "I can't do this Izzie. I don't know why I even came here. I just want things to go back to the way they were. Before that night, before you told me you were _in love_ with me. That night, I wish it had not happened, I wish you had not said those words…" George proclaimed, as he began to back away from Izzie even more.

At this point, Izzie could not breathe, she was not angry, but should have been. She loved George. No, she was _in love_ with him. She had this feeling that yet again he was defending Callie in some way or their marriage or whatever. She was just tired, she needed something from George, and fast, or it was over. She could not stand this emotional rollercoaster she had been on since that night. It was then that she knew she could not live without George O'Malley. She needed him, but he had to just step up for once.

Izzie stood up and walked over to George and grabbed his elbow, as he did when they were in the elevator. He continued to back away. He knew if he got too close he could not hold in what he had wanted to do since he walked in the church.

Saddened by the fact that he was moving away from her, yet again, she looked into his eyes, "Do you really wish that night had not happened?"

He just stared at her again, with that same blank stare he had given her in the locker room. He said nothing, he backed away, and he pulled her arm off him yet again. It was over for Izzie, or at least in this moment it was. She almost felt free, knowing that George could not step up. She knew her feelings were not reciprocated, so she could finally move on. But the pain was welling up inside.

Izzie looked at him and began to sob, it almost sounding like a chuckle at first, but no, it was not laughter at all. She could not control it anymore, she could not just blink anymore, she could not focus at all.

George almost stepped forward to reach for her, but didn't, he couldn't. He had already hurt too many people.

Izzie gave George one last look, straight in the eyes, and she ran out. George walked after her for a few steps and then stopped himself. What was he doing, letting her go? "Wake up George" he said to himself. He had hurt Izzie so much in saying what he had just said, for his blank stare spoke a thousand words. He did not want to hurt another person, right?

He hurt Izzie. He hurt himself.

Why couldn't he just step up?

* * *

Many hours had passed. It was now about midnight. Izzie had gotten herself home and had changed into her pajamas. She was in the kitchen of course, baking. Yes, it was midnight, but she wanted something to focus on. Something to help her forget the pain that she did not want to feel. She made chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, peanut butter cookies, brownies, muffins, and who knows what other kinds were there. She even made things she would not eat. She was cooking and it was a compulsion now. It was all she had. Meredith and Cristina were not there; she had not seen or heard from them since the wedding had come to a complete halt. Alex was not there either, he had run out of the church earlier. This was all she had, this annoying habit of hers.

To George it was not annoying though, she thought. He always seemed to be hungry when she baked. He would eat anything she baked, no matter what it was, because he was her friend and he loved her, he was always there for her.

She stopped herself. She could not think about him anymore. "Stop it!" she yelled to herself. She began to cry, yet again, it had also become a compulsion over the last few hours.

She threw down the oven mitt she was holding, she fell to her knees, to the floor.

In the doorway stood a man, a man she loved, a man she needed.

She knew someone was there, but could not stand to look up at whoever it was. She was embarrassed, something that was new to Izzie. She couldn't stand crying in front of people, even though she did sometimes. She was an optimistic person. She needed to show people she was. She needed to keep herself together, though, in this moment she could not. She was at a breaking point, it was even worse than when Denny died. It was much worse.

The man that stood there watching her was her best friend. The man that stood there, waiting for her to look up. He was out of breath, wearing workout clothes, something he did not do often, working out that is. This time he had done it to clear his mind. No, he did not need to clear his mind! He knew exactly what he wanted and who he wanted it with. Callie was the farthest thing from his mind now, he had taken care of that, that chapter of his life was over, at least for the moment.

George, still trying to catch his breath, looked down at the ground, fluttering his eyes, "I shouldn't of…" he said, as he exhaled.

Izzie, knowing the sound of that voice, the voice that she was dreaming of, with tears running down her face, looked up at George.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Two : Hope._

She managed to get herself off the ground; she had almost no energy in her. All the crying she had been doing was exhausting, but somehow, someway, she found it in her to get up for George.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as she attempted to wipe away the tears.

"I shouldn't of; I shouldn't have said those things earlier. I'm so sorry Izzie. I hurt you, I'm sorry". He said in a scared voice, waiting for her reply.

"It's ok George. It's fine. I understand. I forgive you". She said as she walked closer to George, wanting to embrace him terribly, if he didn't do something soon, she would shatter.

He whimpered, stood back away from her, and then made an outburst, "No, it's not. It's not ok! I mean, how could you forgive me? I have been treating you like complete crap the last few weeks."

"You know that you mean the world to me George? Don't you?" she asked.

"I do?" he said with a slight smile on his face, almost mocking her.

"Yes! You know that George. That is why I forgive you. As much as you have hurt me over the past month, I forgive you. You are my best friend and I love you. You mean more to me than anyone else in this world. I know you can't say the same things back to me right now and that's ok. I know you need time."

George began to choke up, "Thank you…", and he took a deep breath outward.

Izzie reached out to him in a sweet embrace. This embrace was more intimate than any night they would spend together or any kiss they would share. It was passionate. She rubbed her hands on his back to comfort him. He let the tears fall from his eyes, knowing he was safe in Izzie's arms. He knew he never felt this safe in Callie's arms. It was different. He was glad he came to her, he was glad he stepped up, finally.

Izzie continued to hold George in her arms. She was enjoying this as well. It was a moment she would cherish forever. She did not know if this was really happening. Was he really standing in front of her? What had happened with Callie? She thought to herself. She knew it was not her place to ask. George would bring it up in his own time and she would talk him through it, like a best friend does. Like Izzie always did for him.

It had been about ten minutes, them just standing there, holding each other.

George pulled away. Though, it was not a reflex this time, as it often was. Like in the elevator, when he needed to stay away from Izzie. Or in the linen closet, when he pushed her hand off his.

This was different. He pulled away so he could make sure this moment was really happening, he had to look into her eyes. He had to see that the hurt in her eyes was gone. He knew Izzie, he knew that look in her eyes. He knew it was not gone, just yet. He knew at that moment he needed to be honest. Completely honest.

He sat down at the table and she joined him.

"Now if you need to talk, just talk. I will grit my teeth and suck it up." Izzie said, with a fake smile, referring to Callie of course.

George chuckled. "No, not right now. Eventually though, I will need you. But not right now, not about that, not about her…" he cut himself off and became serious.

"Then what about?" Izzie asked, wanting him to say something, something about _them_.

He took a deep, deep breath. "Well, there have been things that I have wanted to say, but couldn't, and now I can."

"Uhuh?" Izzie said inquisitively.

"When you told me you didn't have feelings for me the other day, I felt like a part of me had died on the inside. I knew that night was a mistake, but not in the way you think. It was a mistake because I cheated on my wife. It was not a mistake that I slept with you…"

He shuffled around in his seat, trying to find the words he knew he already had. Izzie stared at him intently, waiting for him to say more.

"She was right. I did desperately want you. I wanted you all along Izzie. I want you now. I want us. Together. Ok, I said it. Now your turn." He kind of giggled and took a deep breath, yet again.

Izzie sat there still staring at him, taking in what all he had just said. It was not those three words and it was not I am in love with you Izzie Stevens either, but it was good enough, for now.

She looked up at George and gave him a sideways grin and put her hand on her chin. "My turn? I have already poured my heart out to you. Um, do you remember? Weren't you there for that George?"

"Yes." he said, and then he laughed so hard he had to cough a few times.

"But I want to hear it again. I need to hear it again. So I can give you a response Izzie. Come on, just humor me, ok?"

"Ok. But can I just give you the short version, like the important part, the last part?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, ok." He agreed.

"Because I'm your best friend and because I love you, I also have to say that I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you George." She said, almost scared of what he was going to say, though she needed to hear it, something from George. It was about time.

He grabbed her hand from across the table, looked into her teary eyed face and said, "I love you Izzie. I can't say exactly what you want me to say right now, though. I hate to throw this in the mix right now, but I am still married, it is just a legality issue now, but it's still an issue. But that's another story, for later. I just want you to know that I do love you and I want us. I want to give us a try. I want to take it slow. I want us to have a journey. I want this; I want us more than anything. I need you, especially now."

He needed her. He needed her because he would soon be going through the pain of a divorce that he never wanted to have to get in the first place. He needed her because he failed his intern exam and did not know what to do. No one knew besides Bailey. He would tell Izzie soon, but not now. He knew that Izzie would be the loving best friend she always is and tell him everything would be alright and he could do it, but right now, things were not alright. He did not want to hear that. So, he didn't tell her.

Izzie, who had started crying during this little speech George had given her said, "Wow. Thank you George. You don't know how much I have wanted to hear that from you. I just needed to know you needed me and wanted me. It does not matter that you do not feel the same as I feel for you right now, because I know that can change over time. I want that journey for us to. I want us to…" she stopped herself.

She was afraid to say it. She did not want to hear George's response. Well, maybe she did.

"Us to what?" he asked, knowing exactly what it was she meant to say.

"I want us to fall in love George. Oh gosh, I'm sorry…" she looked down at her feet and let go of his hand she had been holding for the past few minutes.

He took his hand and pulled her chin up. It was a sweet moment. He looked at her with complete sincerity and said, "I want that too Izzie. It will just take time." And he smiled at her, hoping for a smile from her, which she gave him shortly.

She put her hand over his and pulled it down from her face. They sat there together, holding hands, waiting. Who knows what they were waiting for, but they sat. They stared at each other, silent, completely silent, contemplating what had just happened.

George finally looked at Izzie, didn't stare at her, looked at her. He could see the mascara still on her cheeks and the redness in her eyes. He could see she was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

He got Izzie's attention and said, "I got this. Why don't you go take a bubble bath? Relax. It has been a long day."

Izzie looked up at him, as George rose from his chair. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, it's the least I can do, right?" he said as he chuckled slightly.

Still looking up at him, she grinned. It was a typical Izzie grin. She said, "Thank you George. For everything."

He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the forehead and lingered there for just a few seconds, as to savor the moment.

George began to clean the kitchen, as he nibbled on some of her delicious baked goods, of course.

Izzie left the kitchen. She was all giddy inside, once it finally hit her that George finally stepped up. He told her how he felt. He was honest. For once. It was _almost perfect_.

As she walked up the stairs to the bathroom, she wondered what would happen in the moments and hours to come. _Would George stay the night? Or would he go home to Callie?_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Three : Their Own Little World._

Izzie reached the bathroom. She was ready for some down time. Some relaxation. She could finally unwind now. Her nerves were tense and she needed the warm bath water to soothe her. She of course wanted George to join her. She knew it would not be anytime soon, but someday. Someday.

George stood in the kitchen, drying the dishes, as he hummed a cheery tune. It was not a familiar tune, but it was a happy one. He was happy. Finally. What had been eating away at him for the past month was gone. It was gone. He stopped for a moment, looked outside at the starry night sky and let a smile stretch from one side of his face to the other.

The house was quiet. They were still the only ones there. Meredith had called just a few minutes ago and George picked up. She told him she was going to stay with Cristina for the night, she was a wreck. He told them to call him if they needed anything. What a great friend George was. He had always been that way and always would be. That was one of the things Izzie loved most about George O'Malley, his supportive, kind, loving nature. She wanted him to be hers, forever and always.

Izzie stood over the bathtub as it filled with hot water and bubbles about to reach the top, just high enough not to fall out of the tub. She breathed in the steam. It was refreshing to her. She undressed. It was almost empowering to her, she was taking a layer off from the day, removing those tears she had cried that soaked into her pajamas. A day that had worn her out emotionally and physically, but was good and more than she had ever expected. She stood there naked and continued to breathe in the clean, fresh steam and giggled with joy. Then she gently got into the tub and slipped slowly all the way to the bottom. This is what she had been waiting for all day. Some peace.

George turned all the lights off downstairs and as a force of habit, climbed the staircase. As he walked up the stairs he wondered if Izzie was done in the bath. Wondered if she was already asleep. Maybe he could watch her sleep, he thought. As he walked by the bathroom he noticed that the door was cracked. So of course he had to take a peak. He just needed to see that she was ok and wanted to watch her when she didn't know he was. He stood close to the door and tried to look in. Not noticing that he touched the door, it made a loud creak.

Izzie took the washcloth off her face and called out, "George? Is that you? You can come in. I am decent."

George backed away just slightly and said, "No, that's ok. Sorry. Sorry to bother you…" as he trailed off.

Izzie sat up in the tub and in a wanting voice said, "Oh its ok. Please come in. I want you to."

George let out a big sigh and closed his eyes for a second. He wanted to go in, but knew he couldn't. He wanted to take things slow. If he saw her in the tub, he knew what it would do to him. He knew how Izzie made him feel.

"No. No. I am just going to go find a place to crash, if that is ok with you? I hope you enjoy your bath. Goodnight Izzie." He said in a stammering voice.

"Well, ok. That's cool, I understand. And sure you can stay the night. Just go stay in Alex's room. I am sure he would not mind." She said in an almost excited voice, knowing he would be in the next room. Knowing if she wanted to, she could go and stay with him.

George replied quickly. "Ok. Thanks."

George closed the bathroom door, so she could have her privacy. He then walked down the hall to Alex's room, which was once his. He walked in to find a huge mess. _When was the last time Alex thought to clean the place?_ George thought to himself. The bed was covered in dirty laundry and who knows what else and the floor was covered in index cards and study material that he must have used for the intern exam. The thought of the intern exam made George angry for a moment. In that moment he felt like a complete failure. That right there was a little dose of reality. He soon figured out that he could not stay the night in Alex's room, but he did grab a pair of boxers and a tank to change into. He knew Alex would mind, but he didn't really care.

He did not want to stay in Meredith's room and the couch was not sounding too good itself. He walked down the hall towards Izzie's room. He knew she was still in the bathroom, so he decided to take a quick glance, just a quick one. He wanted to be near her stuff, near her. Izzie had a very organized room, it smelled sweet, like strawberries or something, George thought. He figured that if Izzie did not mind that he could stay the night with her, but on the floor of course.

Izzie pulled the stopper up, letting the water drain gradually out of the tub. She was still savoring every last second that she had in the warm water. It had been a nice time for her. She found some clarity, she really did. But, she wondered why George had not come in earlier. She was worried about him. She knew he was going to have a hard day ahead of him tomorrow. She didn't know all the details about Callie, but she knew at least that she could deal with Callie being her new boss if George was by her side. If he was a resident with her. It was a challenge they could face together, she thought.

She lifted herself up out of the tub and wrapped a hot pink towel around her body and opened the door. The cold breeze that hit her was shocking. She began to shiver, so she headed for her room, knowing she would have some warm, dry, new pajamas to put on.

George had changed and had gotten into Izzie's bed. He did not know why he got in, but he just felt drawn to it for some reason. Maybe it was that he wanted to get warm. Maybe it was that he wanted to be close to her things. To her sweet smelling things. He leaned over and reached for the back pocket of his shorts he had just taken off and pulled out a long white envelope. It contained his exam results. The results that represented his future. The results that made him feel like a failure. He did not have Mercy West. He did not have residency at Seattle Grace. But he did have Izzie, he thought, which made him perk up a bit. All of the sudden, in walked Izzie, in her hot pink towel.

George quickly hid his results from Izzie and tucked them under the bed.

"Hey silly. What are you doing? I thought you were going to stay in Alex's room?" She said in a chipper voice, as she shivered, jumping up and down slightly.

"Hah. Well, have you seen his room? I mean seriously!! That guy needs to learn to clean up after himself. There was no real place for me to sleep and the couch wasn't to tempting and well I did not want to stay in Meredith's room either…" he said as his voice trailed off.

"Oh, that's fine. So, you wanna stay with me George? I would really enjoy the company actually." She asked, hoping with all her heart he would say yes and not head downstairs for the couch, which was his last resort.

George responded, "Ok, yeah. Um, let me get out of your way then."

George started to get up from the bed so that Izzie could have some privacy to change. But Izzie stopped him.

"Wait. Wait. You don't have to do that George. It is cold in the hall, the A/C just came on and it is freezing! Just promise me you won't look while I am changing, ok?" Izzie said in a voice that made George go crazy on the inside. Crazy in a good way.

"Uh, ok. I won't look. I promise." George insisted, as he turned around to face the wall.

Izzie looked to make sure he was looking the other way and then she dropped her towel and put on her new pair of cute pajamas. They were purple and white and had muffins all over them. Ironic, huh?

Izzie told George it was ok to look now. So, he turned around and acted like nothing had just happened. Even though he had just had this undying urge to kiss her.

"I am going to go and brush my teeth and stuff, wanna join?" Izzie prompted.

"I already did, but thanks. When I was downstairs, after I finished cleaning up." He said.

"Oh! I didn't get a chance to say it yet, but thank you for that, really. I needed that bath. It was wonderful." She said as she winked at George.

Izzie left the room and George sat there under the covers. He was afraid she had seen the paper he was looking at earlier and was going to ask what it was, but she hadn't. He was glad she hadn't because he did not want to go there right now. He wanted to stay in the moment with her. With this girl that he loved. This girl he knew he was _in love_ with. He could not say those words just yet though. He still felt guilt after what had happened with Callie and the way it had all ended. He was not a cruel person and did not want to become one. So, he would wait. He would wait for the right moment, the _perfect_ moment.

Izzie came back into the room a few minutes later. The hall was dark. She had turned out all the lights. It was now just her and George and the darkness. She was still cold and shaking a bit. She ran over to the bed and got in and pulled the covers over her body.

George asked her if she was sure. Could they sleep in the same bed together, was it ok? She assured him it was.

George could see Izzie was shivering and he said, "Come over here." And he lifted the covers, motioning for her to come closer to where he was. To lay with him. Close to him.

Izzie looked downward and smiled.

She moved towards him and lay next to him, one arm over his chest. She did not know it, but at this moment George was going crazy, yet again. Oh goodness. He loved this girl…to death. He truly enjoyed the moment. Her next to him, holding him.

She lay there, almost on top of him, they were so close. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was keeping her warm. How sweet, she thought. She lay there and began to rub her hand over his stomach. It was sensual. George felt a tingle and enjoyed it. He loved how she made him feel. It was heaven on Earth.

Izzie was happy, so happy. George could not see her face, but she was glowing.

As she continued to move her hand back and forth, memorizing every curve of him, he said, "You are beautiful. Just beautiful. And those pajamas…"

She looked up at George, pretending to be aggravated, "Hey mister. What about my pajamas? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. They are just really cute. Yeah. And they make you even more pretty. Gosh, I'm sorry, that was lame." He said, stopping himself from saying anything more, rolling his eyes in disgust of himself.

"No, it's not lame at all George. It's sweet. Thank you. I would tell you what you mean to me in this moment and what you are to me in this moment, but…" Izzie stopped herself too.

"But what?" George wondered.

"Words wouldn't be enough George." She said, and then she moved closer to him, and kissed him gently on the lips and stayed there for just a minute, holding him tightly, both her hands now on his face.

Izzie pulled back. She looked at him, trying to read his facial expressions, trying to see how he was feeling. Was it ok she had just laid one on him?

George just kept his eyes closed for a moment, then he slightly smiled and it spread across his face, and he took a deep breath out. It was just as he had smiled while looking at the starry night sky earlier.

Izzie then knew exactly how he felt. She didn't need to apologize; she didn't need to move away from him. She could stay right there, in his arms.

With his eyes still closed, the smile still on his face, he said, "Izzie…Thank you…You know you are phenomenal at that?"

"What is that?" she asked, playing with him a bit.

Then George leaned in and kissed her. But this kiss was more passionate, but not too passionate, as to overtake them. It was what they needed though.

They pulled away and both looked at each other intently and smiled sweetly. George moved a piece of hair out from Izzie's eye and swept it behind her ear. She closed her eyes, while feeling his touch. Taking it in. Breathing it in.

Then she lay her head on his chest and fell asleep.

George sat there listening to her breathe and watching her sleep. Watching her chest move up and down, up and down, over and over again. For some reason, this was peaceful to him.

But then all the sudden it hit George again. _What would tomorrow bring?_ This was not reality, this moment with Izzie. _Reality would soon hit and it would not be pretty._


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Four : Reality Sets In, Harsh Reality._

It was a few hours before the sun would rise. The darkness was still there. It was just George, Izzie, and the darkness. They had slept in each other's arms that night. They had been in _their own little world_. If only things could stay that way forever.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

George stirred and then laid flat on his back thinking to himself, _I thought I turned that thing off_. Then he let out a grunt.

He picked up his phone, it was Callie. He closed his eyes for a second, knowing that he really did not want to talk to her, but yet did not want to just ignore her either. So, he answered, reluctantly.

"Hey." George answered in a tired voice.

"Hey! Where were you last night? I was worried sick. I didn't call you. I thought you needed some time to breathe after our fight and then you would come home." Callie replied.

"Um, you expected me to come home after that?...I'm sorry I worried you though. But seriously Callie, there were some things that were said that can't be taken back… some of those things I don't want to take back." George said.

Angered, Callie responded, "George, we fight all the time and we always make up, why does this time have to be different? I know you didn't mean those things you said. I know you didn't."

"Yes I did. I can imagine that hurts you, but over the past month it has been hell for me. You don't even know. There are things, just things…" George said, as he sighed and tried to slowly get up from the bed to go into the hall, as not to wake Izzie.

"What things? And where were you last night anyway?" Callie demanded.

"Well, honestly, I went to the church. I told Izzie I would see her there and since I didn't end up going, I had to go see if she was still there. I wasn't expected her to have waited…Then later I went for a jog. I needed it. As for the things, I am not going there, not with you. You have put down Izzie too many times, I can't do this anymore Callie…" he said, his voice trailing off.

Callie breathed heavily into the phone. "Are you kidding me George? You went to her. I mean seriously. I know you two slept together, but it was once George, and you both were drunk. You said it was a mistake George, sleeping _with her_."

George's voice heightened as he stood next to the bed, heading towards the door. Izzie stirred slightly and rolled over, not noticing the torture George was being put through on the phone or even noticing that he was not in bed anymore.

"Callie! I said don't go there, stop talking about Izzie in that way. Like she is nothing. Like a piece of trash. And I never said that. I never said it was a mistake sleeping with Izzie. I said it was a mistake cheating on you." He yelled.

"Why do you always defend her? Like she is some prized possession, George. How can you stand here and talk to me like this George!" Callie said in disgust, she was yelling as well.

"Callie! I don't have time for this, I gotta go. I gotta go get ready for work!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

At George's screaming, Izzie awoke. She turned over in George's direction. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Are you ok? What's going on?" Izzie asked, as she yawned, still half asleep.

The phone was close enough to Izzie to pick up her voice, George quickly moved out of the room.

"Oh my gosh. Is that Izzie? Are you at her place? I can't believe you George, that you would hurt me like this? What, are you like _in love_ with her now?" Callie proclaimed.

George paused. There was complete silence for a minute.

"I gotta go Callie. Can't do this, not now. I will see you later." George said in a perturbed voice.

"So…you are at Izzie's?" Callie yelled.

There was no response from George, Callie slammed the phone down and hung up.

He closed his phone, knowing that he soon would have to talk to her again, he had to end it, once and for all. Why did she have to ruin my morning? He thought to himself.

"George?" Izzie said, from inside her room.

George opened the door and walked back in. He sat at the foot of the bed. His legs lying flat out in front of him, his back against the wooden frame.

Izzie got out of bed and went to join him, sitting close to him, her legs pulled inward towards her chest.

"Who was on the phone? Or do I even have to ask?" she said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It was Callie. I just don't want to keep hurting her Izzie. I don't want to hurt either of you." He said, looking deep into Izzie's eyes, on the verge of crying.

"I know you don't George." She said in a comforting voice, rubbing his arm.

"I just wish I could go back to before my dad died, to before I met Callie. Then maybe I could have seen how much you meant to me, then we wouldn't be…or I wouldn't be in this mess." George said in a solemn tone.

"I know this can't be easy for you at all George. But just remember I am here for you. I always will be. So, does Callie know about us?" she said, hoping the cat was already out of the bag.

"Yes…I just can't stand how Callie treats you. I am sorry it took me so long to see it, but yesterday at the hospital I really saw the hatred she has for you. I just…I just am so sorry I got you in this mess Izzie. I really am." He said, looking at Izzie, wanting her to forgive him.

"I know you are. I know you are George. And it is partially my mess too, ya know. It takes two to tango." She said, hoping maybe she could get George to smile.

George chuckled, but then became serious again. "I'm just…I am just…so tired and with everything else going on, this is just not what I need to deal with. Callie is the least of my worries right now."

Izzie looked at him puzzled, what did he mean by that?, she thought.

"What else is going on George? Something I don't know about?" she asked, in utter curiousity.

"Oh, nothing. Nevermind. I need to get ready for work, though. I need to talk with the Chief today, so I need to be there early." George got up off the floor, moving away from Izzie in a manner that worried her.

"The Chief? What do you have to talk to him about?" she asked. She could not read his face, she knew something was wrong, but could not put her finger on it.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it." George said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed Izzie on the forehead and then helped her up.

He pulled up with a little too much force, so she ended up landing in his arms. He did not mind this, but he didn't want to talk to Izzie. Not about the test results. Not about the Chief. Not about his future that was not looking too bright. _Not about the harsh reality of it all._

George's arms were around Izzie, her hands on his hips. She leaned in towards him, "Are you sure it's nothing? You know I love you and won't judge you, you can tell me anything."

He put on a fake smile yet again and in a reassuring voice said, "Yeah. I know. But it's nothing. Do you need to use the bathroom before I get in?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Nope. I will just get ready in here while you're in there. I will go make us a fresh pot of coffee, extra strong! I think we are both going to need it." She replied.

"Sounds good, thanks." He said as he pulled away from Izzie, holding her hand as he walked towards the door. They held each other until the last possible second and finally he let go and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Izzie could hear the water running.

Izzie went into her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear for the day. There was this white lacey blouse she had in mind, but could not find it. She looked all through her closet, still not finding it. Then she remembered that just the other day she had spread a load of laundry on her bed that contained that blouse. She went over to the other side of her bed to see if it had fallen off, maybe on the floor or something, she figured. Sure enough it was lying between her night stand and the bed. She reached down for it, but noticed something. It was a long white envelope stuck under the edge of the mattress. She knew she had not put that there, so she grabbed it and sat at the edge of her bed.

She was curious as to what it was. Then she opened it and it took no longer than thirty seconds for her to figure out why George was acting so strange. He had failed his intern exam. She sat there with her mouth wide open, her eyes glazing over. She was hurting on the inside for George. She didn't know what to do. What would she say to him? Should she bring it up? Should she let him tell her in his own time?

Izzie heard the shower go off. She knew George would be coming back in the room real soon. So she tucked the envelope back where she found it and changed really quickly into her white lacey blouse and faded jeans.

* * *

It was a quarter 'til 6. They were running a little late, but got to the hospital as soon as they could. Izzie didn't have to be there as early as she used to be, which she was loving by the way! More time with George, she thought. Yet she wished he would open up to her, in more ways than one. Not just about his intern exam, but about Callie too. She wanted to know the thoughts running through his head, she just wanted to have the right words to say, and she wanted him to choose her. To really choose her.

They both got out of the car grudgingly and before they reached the elevators, George kissed Izzie on the cheek and told her he would see her later, he had to go find the Chief.

Meredith was on the elevator when Izzie got on, it was just them.

"So…you weren't alone last night, were you?" Meredith asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"No I wasn't." Izzie said, letting out a giggle of embarrassment.

"So, you and George?" Meredith said, trying to imagine them being more than just best friends.

"Not right now. But who knows what the future holds. Let's just say McYummy has other things on his mind, like Callie." Izzie said in disgust.

"McYummy huh? That's a good one." Meredith said, shaking her head in agreement on George's McName.

Meredith and Izzie said bye to each other as they got off the elevator and went their separate ways.

* * *

George was walking frantically around the hospital trying to find the Chief, but was having no luck. All of the sudden Callie came around the corner and grabbed George's elbow and dragged him into the nearby linen closet.

She moved in to kiss George, but he pushed her off him.

"Seriously George. You are not going to kiss me now?" Callie exclaimed.

George just stood their staring at her with his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open. He was thinking in his head, _DUH._

"Callie. I really don't have time for this. I am trying to find the Chief…" he said, starting to head for the door.

"Well, the Chief isn't here today. He is home with his wife. But we need to talk George." Callie said, almost saddened, yet serious, like she had something important to tell him.

"I don't really have anything else to say except it is over Callie. I am sorry. But it is. I just can't anymore. This relationship…this marriage is wearing me down." George muttered.

Callie breathed out deeply. "This is all Izzie's fault. I am so…" George cut her off.

"Stop it. I mean it." He said, looking at her, infuriated.

"Just leave Izzie out of this, it is between me and you. Callie. It is just over. I have nothing more to say. I will get a lawyer to draw the papers up. You don't have to worry about it." George said straight to Callie's face.

Callie just stared right at George and gave him the glare that she usually only had the pleasure of giving Izzie Stevens.

"So, you have nothing more to say. Well George, what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?" Callie asked as she quickly turned around and slammed the door behind her.

Callie sure didn't sound insincere in that instant.

George just stood there with his mouth open, his hands in his pocket. He began to tremble, wondering if he had heard Callie right.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Five : Truth._

Was she just angry and said it without meaning it? Was she trying to scare him into staying with her? George thought. _Or was she really pregnant, like REALLY pregnant?_

Callie ran to the bathroom. She could not breathe. She had already taken the pregnancy test. Actually, she had taken three of them, all positive. For some reason she was more happy yesterday. She had that random whim to have a baby with George, but now she did not feel too sure anymore, after the words between the two of them. But she didn't have room to judge. Oh no. No room to judge George at all.

* * *

George sat in one of the many waiting rooms in the hospital. He showed no emotion. He just sat there, frozen. Time had stopped for him. Callie pregnant, _what am I going to do now?_ He thought to himself.

Izzie saw him from down the hall and ran over to him in a hurry. She was about to scrub in for a surgery with Sloan.

"Hey!" Izzie said in excitement, about to tell him about the surgery, this amazing surgery, a surgery of a lifetime.

But she stopped herself at the sight of George's face.

"What's wrong?" she said as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Callie's pregnant." George said, still showing no emotion.

Izzie sat there looking at George then completely lost her motor functions. She sat there too, emotionless, her mouth hanging open. Her world had just ended. Deep down she had worried about this. Callie getting pregnant. Stealing George away from her, trapping him in a marriage…

Izzie said nothing. She got up and went on as if she had not run into George at all.

George was numb. He had questions and needed to know the truth. Wait! He already knew the truth, but he needed to hear Callie say it again to his face. So he got up and went to look for Callie.

* * *

Izzie didn't scrub in. She couldn't focus. She couldn't stand still. She was sitting on the floor of the nearest linen closet, which happened to be the linen closet where all this mess began, where he remembered cheating on Callie, sleeping with her. The mistake. Thoughts continually ran through her head. She thought of what a future would be like with George, and then she thought of a future without him, because she thought that is the way it would have to be now. She sat Indian style on the floor, rocking back and forth like a child, scared. She dropped her head to her lap and began to bawl.

* * *

Callie sat in the bathroom contemplating what she was going to do. Would she tell George the truth? Would she lie to him, so she could try and repair their failing marriage? What was she going to do, she was pregnant, and _it wasn't his._

_Knock. Knock._

"Callie? Are you in there? We need to talk, now." George said.

"Ok. I'll be out in a minute." Callie said, while staring at herself in the mirror. She knew what she had to do.

Callie walked out and immediately George began rambling, as he does quite often.

"Ok, Callie. Just tell me. Are you pregnant, like really pregnant?" he asked, already knowing she was.

"Yes George. I am pregnant." She replied.

"Alright then. We need to make a plan; we need to figure things out. We can make this work. We can. We can both be good parents to our…" he said, Callie cut him off.

"It's not yours, George." Callie said, looking at the floor.

Then Callie looked up at George.

"It's not?" George said.

"As much as I wanted to lie to you. To keep you. I couldn't. I was not being fair to you and I was not being fair to the father." She said, like a weight being lifted.

George stood there, his eyebrows raised. "Wow. Then why did you ask me what I would say if you were pregnant?"

"I wanted to see that you still cared about me George. I needed to know that you were still the person I fell in love with. I just needed to know. And now I know." Callie muttered.

George smiled softly. A weight had been lifted from him as well. For some reason, knowing that the baby was not his, made his future so clear. He wasn't even thinking about his career though, it was Izzie. Only Izzie. He let out a laugh, just thinking of her smile and her touch. Remembering the time they spent together last night.

Callie knew exactly who George was thinking of in that moment. She could see him clearly right now, clearer than she had ever seen him before. She could see that he was _in love_ with Izzie Stevens.

"So…who's the…" he said, Callie cutting him off again.

"Let's not go there George. As much as it hurts me to say this, George, you are free. I just have to let you go George, because I love you. Go to her George. Now. Before I change my mind." She said, staring George straight in the eyes.

He looked at her and smiled, then ran out of the room. George was free and he needed to find Izzie.

* * *

He was running. He was running towards her. Towards Izzie. Well, towards the linen closet that is. He knew she would be there. He finally reached the door and it was locked. He looked in, thinking she had locked herself inside. No. She was not there. George paused and it only took him one second to know exactly where she was.

He walked into the scrub room and grabbed a surgical mask and held it over his mouth. He looked inside the O.R. to make sure she was there. He took a deep breath and headed inside.

At the sound of the door slamming open, everyone in the O.R., including Bailey, Meredith, Sloan, and Izzie, turned around.

"O'Malley? What are you doing in here?" Bailey demanded.

"Izzie. It's not mine." He said.

Izzie looked up and over at him. She scrunched her face up, in dismay.

"Really?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. Really." George said, shaking his head.

Everyone in the O.R. had a puzzled look on their face, but went back to surgery.

"We are trying to perform surgery here O'Malley. If you two need to talk, could you please take it outside?" Sloan said.

"No. I have to say something and I have to say it now. It can't wait." George said, nervously.

"George…" Izzie said, trying to stop him.

"I'm in love with you Izzie Stevens. I think…I know I always have been, it just took me a long time to finally admit it. Ok. That's all." He declared and frantically ran out of the O.R.

Izzie ran after him. She stopped after she was out of the scrub room. She could not see George in either direction. But then she looked down. He was sitting on the floor, breathing in and out intensely. He had completely embarrassed himself.

"George." She said in a soothing voice, looking down at him.

"Yeah?" he said looking down, like a child that was sitting in the corner after getting in trouble.

She bent over to sit next to him.

"That was amazing George. You just told me you were in love with me. In front of everyone." Izzie said smiling while rubbing his leg.

"Well, I had to Izzie. I am in love with you. I am just ready to finally be happy. Happy with you Izzie Stevens." He said looking into her eyes, so serious.

"You are just amazing George O'Malley. I don't know how I got so lucky, to have you in my life." Izzie whispered in his ear.

"Will you go out with me?" he whispered back.

"Like a date?" she asked.

"Yes. Like a date." He replied.

"We have never been on a date, are you aware of that fact?" she said, grinning.

"That will just make it even more fun then, won't it?" George whispered in her ear, accidentally blowing on her ear.

Izzie giggled because it tickled her ear. George placed his hand on her face and just stared at her. Looking at her beautiful face, her smile, her lips.

George leaned over and kissed her. This kiss was intense. It was their first sober kiss. They were both sober on so many levels. This moment was completely clear to both of them and they could both fully enjoy every bit of it and not have to worry about what someone else would think or say.

Izzie took George's hand and kissed it, then she laid her head on his shoulder. George and Izzie sat there against the wall. They both were exceedingly happy for once. Truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Six : Sweet Moments._

The smell of beef, onions, and bell peppers filled the kitchen as Alex stood there stabbing the pieces of meat in the pan. He was taking out a bit of frustration, it was evident.

The door slammed.

In walked George and Izzie laughing contagiously. They immediately stopped laughing when they looked over at Alex, who was not amused in the slightest.

"Dude, what's wrong?" George asked.

"Uh, don't wanna talk about it. Do you guys want any of this?" Alex asked, out of obligation.

"No thanks." Izzie and George said in unison.

They both stood there looking at Alex, waiting for him to say something. Maybe start a conversation, but he just continued to stab at the food in the pan.

They figured he was obviously in a bad mood and they did not want to completely kill the good mood they were in. So, they decided to just head upstairs.

* * *

After hours of the most gratifying conversation. Just innocent, best friends always, falling in love conversation. George and Izzie came to a silent point in the chatter and just gazed at each other. They were sober this time though. They both were in this moment because they wanted to be, there was no bourbon to sway their actions or exacerbate their words. The sound of Alex's voice finally broke the gaze between the two of them.

"What are you two doing? Having a staring match?" Alex's voice rang out, sounding bitter.

"Huh? What?" Izzie said, snapping herself out of it, looking up at Alex, acting as if she was paying attention.

"What is going on with you two? You two have been acting weird since you got here." Alex said, squinting in wonder.

"Oh, nothing. We are just talking. Just doing what friends do. You should try it sometime." George said, looking up at Alex.

"I really don't wanna talk about it guys. Seriously. Not now. Just go back to your "friendly talking". Night!" Alex said as he used the in-the-air quotations around friendly talking.

Alex took his food down the hall to his room after he looked back in Izzie's room just to see how weird they were acting. He shook his head in complete disbelief. _Could they be flirting? Doing more than talking?_ He thought. No. Not George and Izzie, never.

* * *

"I don't think Alex bought that at all. That we were talking." Izzie said, looking at the door, waiting for George's response.

"Wait? Wasn't that what we were doing?" George asked, totally mocking Izzie. He giggled and turned slightly red.

"Yeah, sure George. That trance we were in, that was some good talking." Izzie said, and let out a small snort.

George started laughing and it was uncontrollable. Then Izzie began to laugh at herself and rolled over onto the floor, flat on her back, bouncing up and down with each giggle she let out.

"Izzie snorted, oh classic. But I kind of like it." George said, laying down on the floor with her.

"You like girls that snort? Well, that's attractive George. But I like guys that eat massive amounts of muffins and drink massive amounts of bourbon and have memory loss. So, I guess we're even." She said, almost regretting mentioning the bourbon. "I'm sorry. That wasn't funny."

"Oh, it's ok. Wait. You were talking about me?" George said, as he purposely started snorting.

Izzie opened her mouth wide open in disgust and she rolled over onto George. She was not on top of him. Her body draped over him somewhat and they laid there, giggled in unison.

This felt so right. For both of them, _was it supposed to feel this good?_

* * *

George had gone downstairs to get them both some strawberry lemonade that Izzie had made earlier that morning.

Izzie sat there for a moment and just smiled. It would have been frightening if you were to have walked in the room. It was one of those plastered smiles that you could see from a mile away. Then after a few minutes, she looked over at the envelope stuck under the edge of the mattress. The test results. The thing she wanted to talk to George about. The thing she knew she had to bring up. She did not want to ruin their night, but she knew he would not bring it up himself.

"Hey." George said as he walked back in the room, carrying two glasses of lemonade and two muffins.

"Hi." Izzie said as she helped George with the glasses and sat back down on the floor. Her mood had changed since he left the room. And he could see this clearly on her face.

"What's up Iz?" George asked, trying to get her to look at him.

"George…" Izzie said, looking over at him.

"What?" George replied.

"I'm sorry…about your test results" Izzie said in a calm, caring voice.

"Oh, you found those? Whoops." George said, laughing it off.

"George. It's serious. Don't laugh. I'm worried about you." Izzie said, as she stared intently at him.

"I know." George said, letting out a long sigh.

"I can't do it though Iz. I can't repeat a year that I worked so hard at. I can't be the one out of all of us that isn't a resident. I can't be that person. I won't be. I just can't." George said, trailing off.

"George. You can do it. You are a surgeon, you can't give up. You are a surgeon. I'm a surgeon, you're a surgeon. It's all we have sometimes. Don't let your pride get in the way." Izzie tried telling him in a calming voice, but it did not come across that way to George.

"It's not about my pride! Well, maybe a little bit of it is. But I feel like I have mostly let my friends down. I have let Bailey down. I have let you down. I let you down Izzie." George mumbled in a depressed voice.

"You will never let me down George. It's not possible, so don't ever think that. You are my best friend. It just comes with the territory. Hey, will you do something for me?" Izzie asked.

"For you? Of course." George reassured Izzie.

"Will you be an intern again? Will you try for me?" Izzie asked, as she raised her eyebrow.

"Izzie…please. You can't ask me to do that? You can't." George said, looking Izzie in the eyes, like a sad little dachshund would.

"Yes I can. George, what if I promised I would always be there for you? What if I told you, you could always count on me? What if I loved you? What if I got you through it? Would you do it then?" Izzie asked, giving George the sexiest grin of all time. George caved.

"Uh. I would consider it?..." George laughed it off, as he looked away from Izzie.

"George? Come on. For me?" Izzie insisted again.

"Ok, yes. I could try, for you Iz. But only you." George said, still not looking at Izzie, not even in her direction.

George knew if he turned around and looked at Izzie, that things might move too fast. He did not want that. Yeah of course, he _wante_d Izzie Stevens. He just wanted this to be _it_. He wanted her to be _the one_. He wanted them to be together _for eternity_. He wanted a real, true, passionate love. One that would last. So. He could not rush things.

Izzie sat there, amused by George._ Why won't he look at me? Seriously? Do I have muffin crumbs on my face or something? Geez. Maybe he needs some prodding?_ She thought.

Izzie moved closer to George and put her hand on his cheek that was the farthest away from her. She could feel his cheek's warmth, he was blushing. He slowly began to smile. _What am I doing?_ George thought to himself. Don't look at her!

He could not help himself. Who was he kidding? Not to look at Izzie was asking way too much.

Izzie pulled his face towards her, in her direction. At first he kept trying not to look at her and then started giggling, as George did often when he was with her. She told him to look at her and he said he couldn't.

"Why? Come on. Am I that bad looking?" Izzie asked, acting infuriated.

"No! No way. You are the complete opposite. I am just afraid that I might have to kiss your gorgeous lips is all." George finally said, admitting his desire.

"Do you see anyone here stopping you?" Izzie said, looking around the room.

George then removed her hand from his face and leaned in towards her. Letting his lips find hers. Letting it overtake them. This make out session went on for who knows how long. George began to run his hand up her shirt, then he found the spot on her side that made her squirm. Don't ask him how he remembered this. He went for it, and began to tickle her.

"George! Stop it." Izzie managed to say, as she was attempting to get away from him.

She could not get away from him. He had too firm of a grasp on her. Soon he stopped though.

"So?" George asked.

"So, what?" Izzie wondered.

"We going out sometime soon? Aren't guys supposed to plan this kind of stuff?" George asked, not wanting Izzie to say yes to the latter.

"Yeah, well sometimes. But I had an idea. Now, this might sound stupid…but I was thinking we could go out somewhere fancy and get all dressed up." Izzie asked.

"Sure. If you want to. As long as you help me with my tie. I am terrible at those things." George said with a smile.

"Ok, deal. I am really excited about this George. About trying something new. Trying us. I just am." She let out with a happy sigh.

She was giddy on the inside and George could see it. Of course, he would not admit it, but he was too.

As they did the night before, they feel asleep in each others arms, only to greet another day together…a long day at that.

* * *

George had spent most of the day looking in the newspaper for an apartment and did some cleaning too. He figured it was the least he could do, since he had stayed there the last few nights.

Izzie was of course at work and would soon be back to get ready for their date.

It was now 6:30 and Izzie got in and ran upstairs, excited. She changed into her black cocktail dress. This dress was perfect for Izzie. It made her curves stand out and glimmered in the light. She looked stunning. She felt pretty, but did not know what George would think. She was almost nervous, she felt like it was her prom night.

"Izzie!" George yelled from inside the bathroom.

Knowing he needed help with his tie, she threw on her hot pink robe, so he would not see her dress yet and ran to help him.

"Ok. I am officially terrible at this Iz." George said, as he pleaded with his hand for her to take the tie.

Izzie helped him, just as she did before Cristina's wedding. Except this time, she did not have to stand there with George giving her the most blank stare in the world. She knew exactly how he felt and she was going out on a date with George. With George? She thought. Who would have thought? She giggled out loud a bit.

"What's so funny?" George asked.

"Oh nothing." Izzie said as she flattened out his collar.

"You look so handsome. Cute even." Izzie said as she looked into George's beautiful, glossy, blue eyes.

_Beep. Beep. / Beep. Beep._

"Oh! That's mine. They need me at the hospital. Oh gosh George, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Izzie said in a saddened tone.

"It's ok. We have plenty of time to do this. Don't worry about it. Do you want me to wait up for you?" George asked.

"No. Well, you can if you want. But you don't have to. But tonight do you think you could maybe sleep downstairs? I think Cristina and Meredith will be home tonight. Oh, and Alex too. I don't want them too get suspicious just yet." Izzie said.

"Yeah, ok. Sure." George said, reassuringly.

"Thank you George, you are the best! I am so lucky. I am too lucky." Izzie said as she kissed George on the cheek and ran out the door.

It was 7:15 or so when Izzie left for Seattle Grace. Many hours passed and George had tried to stay up, but 7:15 soon became 1:00 in the morning. He lay on the couch asleep in the suit he had put on many hours before. He didn't even feel like walking upstairs to change. He did not want to miss the chance to see Izzie in her dress. She left in her robe and dress and he figured if he caught her off guard, she would be wearing it when she came back in. But no, he zonked out.

1:30 came around and Izzie slowly opened the front door, as not to wake anyone. Alex was still at Seattle Grace. For some reason he wanted to just keep working, stay another shift. Izzie's mouth was dry, so she headed for the kitchen. She did not even think to look at the couch to see if George was there. She walked right past him. At the sound of the cabinet in the kitchen closing, George awoke and walked in.

"Wow! Iz. You look…You look amazing. Beautiful." George said, admiring everything about Izzie. Her black dress. Her hair. The way she was standing up against the counter. The way she sipped on tea out of her purplish pink mug.

"Thank you." Izzie said, blushing.

"So, you hungry?" George asked, out of the blue.

"Me? Starving." Izzie replied.

"I was thinking we could get some French toast at this fancy place called the International House of Pancakes?" George said, laughing it off.

"Sure George. That sounds really good." Izzie agreed.

"Let me go and change really quick." Izzie motioned to the staircase.

"You know what? Let's just go in what we have on. You wanted to go on a date and dress up, right?" George asked, in an adventurous voice.

"Yeah, ok. Sounds fun!" Izzie said with a smile.

They both walked towards the front door. Izzie stepped out first, stuck her hand out towards George, and gave him a grin that made George remember why Izzie was his best friend, why he loved her so much. Why he would go out to IHOP with her at 1:30 in the morning. He put his hand in hers and they walked hand in hand to George's car.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Seven : Why Do We Hurt the Ones We Love? _

"Stop it!" Izzie yelled.

George poked and tickled Izzie in the car as they sat at the red light waiting for the signal, so they could rush home, both to fall into the big, rectangular shaped, fluffy, soft, and warm formation, known as Izzie's bed.

"Oh shut up. You are such a baby, Izzie Stevens." George said, as he rolled his eyes.

The light turned green and George hit the accelerator a bit too hard and Izzie's head hit the side of the interior.

"Ahh. Geez George. Could you slow down a bit?" Izzie said laughing. It was the kind of laughing you do when you hit your funny bone, it was unintentional and it was not funny at all. She was in obvious pain.

"Oh come on. You really are a baby." George said, not even looking at her.

"George!" Izzie said, pointing at the stream of blood coming from the right side of her forehead.

"Oh my…Oh my gosh Iz. I am so sorry." George said frantically, driving as he made the familiar turns to Meredith's house, his eyes widening in panic with every turn.

He reached the driveway and screeched on the brakes. He ran out of the car, then opened Izzie's door and she managed to get out herself. As George tried to help her, she pushed him off her.

"I can manage to walk, ya know. I am not crippled George!" Izzie said, obviously a little frustrated.

"Iz, are you still mad at me?" George asked.

Izzie gave him a glare that spoke a thousand words. It was saying, "Duh George. Stupid boy."

"Let me help you, please Iz. I didn't mean to…I wasn't myself, I don't know what I was thinking…and then the maple syrup. I really am sorry. You have to believe me." George pleaded.

Izzie looked at him, peeling her hand off the side of her dress and sighed deeply. She did not frown, but did not smile. She just took his arm and let him hold a towel on her forehead.

They came inside the house and went to the kitchen. No one was home, it was just the two of them. Under different circumstances, it would have been a blessing. Some time alone to just be together. Be close. Be friends. Be more. _That's what they both wanted, right?_

Right now Izzie felt like she had fell backwards in time a few steps and George was still choosing someone over her and he couldn't…he couldn't just choose her, he couldn't love her. She felt those same feelings rush back and thought to herself, maybe this isn't going to work. _George and me? Who knows._

* * *

It was about 2:30 in the morning and they had been at IHOP for a good while now. They had ordered their food, giggled together, talked, and probably drank 3 pots of coffee between the two of them. They were both wide awake. Their waitress had been obviously flirting with George off and on since they had gotten there. At first George did not really notice it, he was more enthralled with Izzie. But for some reason, George began to notice this waitress and not so much Izzie anymore. He faltered. He must have enjoyed the attention? It had been a while since he was single and was noticed by the opposite sex in that way.

"So, is this your girlfriend?" the waitress, Chrissy, asked.

"Uh. No. Izzie. Uh, she is just my friend. A friend." George said, staring at Chrissy. She was rubbing his shoulder and giving him one of those "wanna come with me to the back? I can totally rock your world" looks.

Izzie was disgusted at the sight of this and at the fact George called her just "a friend". Izzie sat there with her mouth wide open. George would not stop staring at this girl. Izzie had had enough. She kicked him from under the table. It was not a little kick, it was a "if I have to kick you again, my foot is going to be kicking a little higher, in a region you don't want me kicking" kind of kick.

George jerked out of his stare and cringed at the pain that rushed up his leg.

"Izzie!" he yelled.

And at his yell, he jerked the table and knocked the syrup over that was right in front of Izzie and the whole thing spilled all over her dress. This dress she wore for George. This dress she thought she looked pretty in. Well, that was before the syrup got all over it. Wow, this night was going great, she thought. George is sitting here in front of me, flirting with this waitress, calling me just "a friend", and spilling a bottle of maple syrup all over me. What a night, right?

* * *

George went over to the freezer and got a bag of ice for Izzie to put on her forehead. He treated her as a doctor would, Izzie being his patient. He told her, "The cut is not too deep and the swelling will go down. Just make sure and keep the area clean and drink plenty of fluids, so it will heal quicker." Then he spilled out some more medical mumbo jumbo and Izzie was not even listening. She was completely zoned out. Why the hell is George treating me like some patient of his? Aren't I just a little more…a little more important?

"Izzie. Are you ever going to look at me?" George pleaded again with Izzie, following her face back and forth to get her to look at him.

Izzie all the sudden looked right at him. Straight in the face and widened her eyes.

"Aren't I looking at you?" Izzie said, staring George down. It gave George chills. He knew Izzie was not about to let this go, anytime soon.

"Come on Iz. You can't hate me forever." George muttered.

"I don't hate you George. Actually, I am not really thinking about you at all at this moment. I was just thinking about what would have happened earlier if I had not kicked you. I mean, Chrissy really wanted you and you _obviously_ wanted her." Izzie said, as she got up from the chair to leave the room.

"Iz….Wait! Please. I don't know how to redeem myself. Gosh. I just…I just." George cut himself off.

"You just what?" Izzie asked, as she turned around.

She wanted to give him one more chance before she headed off to bed. She did not want to go to bed alone. She wanted all her fears to be calmed, she wanted things to go back to the way they had been the last few nights. Falling asleep with George. Laying in his arms. Falling more in love with him every second she spent with him. Deep down she knew he was not himself earlier and did not mean to hurt her. She just…she just wanted someone to be angry at. It was easier that way. Happiness didn't come that often for Izzie Stevens, so when it happened she subconsciously knew that something would mess it up. She figured she didn't want to wait for someone else or something else to ruin it, so she would just do it herself, get it over with.

"I just messed up. Plain and simple. I messed up Izzie. I didn't respect you. I am sorry for that. And I so deserved that kick you gave me. I am just having a really hard time lately, getting used to the way my life is going. Getting used to the fact I can be happy. Completely happy. And with you Izzie. With you, my best friend, the woman I am falling more in love with the longer I spend with her. I just am sorry and I love you Iz. Please tell me we are ok. That you can get past my stupidity and my "typical guy" behavior". George said, pleaded with Izzie.

Izzie stood there smiling, with her head tilted, touching the bandage on her forehead. She was done with being angry. And why be mad at George? She thought. Why did I ever doubt him? She could spend her time being mad at someone else. There was just no reason to be angry, mad, upset, or anything at George. Anything but good things.

"You know what you can do for me George?" Izzie asked, as she raised her eyebrows.

"What? Anything." George said, stepping closer to Izzie.

"Help me get this sticky, smelly, farce of a dress off." Izzie begged him.

"Ok. Sure." George said, taking her hand and leading them both upstairs to the bathroom.

George stood in front of Izzie, waiting for her to give him a sign as to how to help her. She then turned around, with her back facing him. She obviously wanted him to unzip the back. He grabbed the zipper and a chill went through him. He pulled it down a few inches and stopped. He put his arm around Izzie. She jumped up, almost surprised by his hand coming around her torso. He put his other arm around her as well. She was now in his arms. He leaned in, towards her neck and kissed it. He whispered "I'm sorry Iz…"

In one split second, Izzie forgot about the events that had led to this point in the evening. Scratch that, morning. It was almost time for the sun to come up. She took her arms and placed them over George's. "I know you are." She whispered back. "So, you gonna finish?"

George pulled away and continued to unzip the back of her dress. She was wearing red lingerie underneath. He stood there just for a second and wondered why she was wearing this? He already knew why. But wanted to hear her say it.

"So, why the sexy lingerie?" George asked, as she turned around towards him.

"I didn't know where the evening would go. A girl has to always be prepared, right?" Izzie said.

"And who was this preparation for?" George asked, watching Izzie remove her dress. It fell to the floor and she stepped out from it and threw it to the side. She just stood there, in full view. Nothing but red lingerie. Lacey lingerie. See through lingerie.

"Oh, I was going to see if Chrissy had a friend." Izzie said, as she chuckled and snorted slightly.

George stood there with his mouth wide open. His jaw must have almost broken off. Izzie became serious.

"No. It was you George. It has always been you. It just took me forever to see that." Izzie said, moving towards George.

Izzie took her hand and began to trace the curves of George's face. He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. "Oh…Iz. I love you."

"I love you too, George O'Malley." Izzie said. She began to hear a song playing in the back of her mind.

_Like Lovers Do…_

_I wanna feel that way…_

_Like Lovers Do…_

_They lose themselves for days…_

"So, I am gonna take a bath. I must remove this stench of maple syrup, do you wanna join me?" she asked, in the most tempting voice. Tempting to George that is. He did not know what it was about her voice in that instant, but he lost all use of his motor functions.

"I…I…don't think I can say no to you Izzie." George said, giving into his desire for her.

Izzie reached down for George's belt buckle and began to unfasten it. She removed his belt, then slowly helped him unzip his slacks. He was now down to his boxers. He had already taken off his jacket earlier, but he still stood there wearing his tie and buttoned down shirt. Izzie unbuttoned each button slowly. She wanted to make this moment last a lifetime. She finally removed his shirt and could feel his heart racing, as she put her hand to his chest. He was looking amazing, she thought. He had definitely been working out or something. She could almost call him hot. Wait. _What was she thinking? He was hot?_

Izzie giggled as her hand lay against his chest.

"What?" George pondered.

"How long have you been hiding this?" Izzie asked.

"Hiding what?" George continued to ponder.

"Your hot bod of course." Izzie said with laughter, rubbing her hand down his chest.

George began to blush and stepped back a bit, then looked up. "Well, I was about to ask you the same thing. But why you had been hiding it from me?"

"Oh George. You have not seen my bod yet." Izzie said.

"I can see plenty from over here…" George said as he looked her up and down.

"I need some help though George, seriously." Izzie said, motioning him to come towards her.

"My bra is kind of stuck, you are going to have to get it for me." Izzie said, again motioning George to come her way.

George came closer and unfastened her bra, which was no trouble at all. He knew that she must have been grinning, knowing that it was all a ploy for him to come closer to her. She asked him to take it off and he did. She then removed her panties. She was still turned around of course. "Hold on." George said. He pulled his boxers off and they both slowly turned around at the same time. They both stood there naked, analyzing each other.

Wow, _George is hot!,_ Izzie thought to herself. I can't believe Callie had this for so long. I have been missing out. She had only been with him once before, but seemed to know every curve of his body before even looking over at him. She was so in love with this man. She could not imagine getting through one day without him. He was her best friend. He was her partner. He could be her partner. She wondered if this would work. She knew it would. _This new relationship._

George did not need to see Izzie naked to know she was beautiful. She was gorgeous from head to toe, yes. But he knew her. He knew who she was. She was his best friend. He was hers. He knew her faults and she knew his. It just made sense to him now, more than ever, why this could work. _This new relationship._

George leaned over the tub and turned the water on and Izzie pulled out a bottle of bubble bath from under the sink and poured some in. George watched Izzie as she leaned over the tub, watching her every curve. Her every movement. They were so in love with each other and they both knew it. They did not have to say anything. It all made sense. It really did. _This new relationship_.

As the bubbles and the water got high enough in the tub, George got in and Izzie followed. He grabbed her hand to help her in, but when she was half way in the tub, she slipped and landed right on top of George, pushing him under the water. Of course, he came back up quickly, with Izzie's help.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Izzie asked, she was panicked.

"I am fine." George said as he coughed some water out of his mouth, his hair was soaked.

Izzie ran her fingers through his hair, as she was still worried about him. George looked up at Izzie, smiling, seeing the worry in her eyes, "You are so cute. Taking care of me. Making sure I am ok."

"You are kind of cute too. Like all the time." She said.

Izzie slowly moved up off of George, so he could maybe get some oxygen.

"I just want you to know something Iz. You know how you always tell me you are so lucky to have me. Well, I am the lucky one." George said into her glowing eyes.

"What is that I hear? You want to get lucky?" Izzie asked and she began to giggle.

"Can you ever be serious Iz?" George asked.

With those words, he pushed Izzie towards the other end of the tub and moved on top of her and started tickling her on that place on her side where he knew it would make her squirm.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Eight : Finding Joy_

Izzie was glowing as she walked through the door carrying a Victoria's Secret bag. She had dreamed about last night for so long. She wanted them to be together freely. It did not have to be sex. It was enjoying each other's company. It was being George and Izzie. Goofing around and not caring what others thought. It was just being with him. _The love of her life. Izzie was happy for once and wanted it to last…_

A huge smile appeared on her face as she remembered last night.

* * *

George and Izzie lay there in Izzie's bed, in the quiet of the night. There was only the sound of crickets chirping in the background.

"So George, I have been getting really used to you staying over…" Izzie said, looking up at him, her hand on his chest.

"Yeah Iz. Me too. I really missed this place. And being with you, it's makes it even better." George said, smiling.

George swept an eyelash off Izzie's cheek.

"You are just perfect Iz. You are my best friend. You are my confidant. I can always talk to you. About anything and you never judge me. I just feel…feel at home with you. And I always want to feel that way." George said, staring up at her with his cute puppy dog eyes.

"George. There are no words to describe it. What we have together. What it is to me…" Izzie said, looking away a bit.

"Can you try?" George pleaded with her.

"It's the way you look at me sometimes. Like I am the only girl you think about, like I am your world. It just makes me feel all warm inside and I like that. Feeling that. I have not felt anything close to that since Denny…but you're not Denny and I know that. And I don't want you to be. It is different with you. Because you are everything to me and you know me. You know all of me. We have been through the good and bad together. I just…I just love us, George. I love you. I love loving you. I love being in love with you. I don't want it to stop, ever." Izzie said, letting a huge breath out. Knowing she just spilled her heart out to George, hoping it was not too much for him to handle.

George saw the seriousness in Izzie's face, knowing that what he said next would either bring her happiness or crush her. So, with that, he knew he could not keep it a secret anymore.

"I have a surprise for you." George said, with a slight grin on his face.

George pulled a key from his bag that lay on the floor and swung it in front of her.

"What is this?" Izzie asked, surprised and wondering what was going through his head, after what she had said.

"It's a key to our apartment. If you want…" George told Izzie, not knowing how she would react. Would she give some kind of questioning glare? Would she kiss him and take the key from him? Or would she just say thank you?

"George. Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" Izzie said, as she sat up on her knees and began to jiggle the bed, with her joy overflowing. She leaped on him and gave him the biggest bear hug of all time.

"I just want this. I want us together. And I figured…" George said, Izzie cutting him off.

"You figured right George. I can't…I can't believe you…I am so in love with you!" Izzie said, shaking her head back and forth at George.

He was enjoying this. Izzie on top of him. Getting a better response from the key than he had ever hoped for. This moment was like gold to him. Better than anything he had ever felt. And it was with Izzie. He could have not asked for more. _He was loved. Truly loved. And by the woman he loved._

Izzie was sitting over him. One knee on each side of George. She took her hands and leaned forward and put them in his. Their fingers intertwined, as she pushed him against the sheets. She had him restrained. He was at her mercy.

"Please be good to me Dr. Stevens." George said in a playful voice.

"Oh shut up George…." Izzie said, as she began to kiss him, moving her body up and down against his.

After a few minutes of this non-stop lip lock. George rolled Izzie over, so he was on top of her.

"I can't wait to be with you like this everyday. And in our own place too…Are you sure you want this? I am moving too fast, aren't I?" George asked.

"No. Not at all. It's perfect, everything I want. It's what you want, right? You were the one that wanted to take it slow." Izzie said, wanting to find reassurance in George.

"You're right. It's just perfect….well almost. I have to go pick up the tub I ordered for our bathroom, tomorrow." George said.

"George! I couldn't love you anymore than I do now." Izzie said. She was in complete bliss, just imagining them together again, in the tub again, and in their own little place. Something to call_ their_ own. A place to start their journey together.

Izzie pulled her head up towards George and kissed his soft lips and lingered there for what seemed like a lifetime. When they separated, George lay his head down and just let himself fall into Izzie. They felt like one being. As George lay on top of Izzie. He began to grin, as he felt her warmth travel through his bones. _How could I get this lucky? This amazing woman loves me and wants to be with me?_

Izzie lay there, just waiting for George to fall asleep. She could hear him breathing. It was almost intoxicating to her. It was just George and her, no one else. This was what she had wanted for so long. All this waiting was so worth it, she thought. She closed her eyes, breathed in, grinned, and began to tear up. _They were tears of joy though. Joyful tears._ The kind of tears she liked having.

* * *

As George closed the door behind him, he sat down on the floor to catch his breath. He had just lugged that huge bathtub through the door. He was about to drag it all the way down the hall to the bathroom, but had no energy left. He had been moving in his things all day into their loft apartment. _Our apartment?_ he thought. Wow. I can't believe this. Me and Izzie together at last. Just the thought of getting to see Izzie made him jump up and run out the door.

But then he remembered he still had to do one thing. But before doing that, he made himself move the tub down the hall, into the bathroom. It was just in the way, if it continued to sit there.

He then went into the kitchen and got the 6 dozen red roses out of the fridge he had bought earlier that day. He got a bowl down and began to pull all the petals off. Once he had done that. He climbed up the steps to their loft and sprinkled them all over the floor around their bed and all over the bed as well. They smelled fresh and sweet, just like Izzie. Of course, then he thought to look down at his watch and it was getting late, so he hurriedly climbed down and then made sure everything was ready for later.

He got in his car and headed towards Meredith's house to pick up Izzie. They had plans tonight.

* * *

Izzie threw the contents of her bag on her bed. What lay on her bed was a pair of new Hello Kitty panties and a blue bra with red lace on the edges that matched the panties. Also, there was a bottle of this Grapesicle body splash. See, Victoria Secret had just put out this new line of Hello Kitty stuff and when she saw them, she could not stop herself. Now, this Grapesicle spray was fruity, sweet, yummy goodness. She knew George would enjoy it. She was so excited that she could do this kind of shopping again, and for George O'Malley. It made her get all giddy like a school girl on the inside. She began to giggle and dance around in circles. She was sky high!

The doorbell rang.

Izzie knew it was most likely George, so she threw her stuff back in the pink tissue stuffed bag and hid it in the closet downstairs, so she could grab it quickly.

She opened the door and saw Cristina standing there.

"Oh, it's you!" Izzie said, disappointed.

"Well. It's nice to see you too." Cristina said, sarcastically.

"No. It's not that. Sorry Cristina. I am just expecting someone. Someone that is not you." Izzie said apologetically.

"George?" Cristina asked.

"Yes. How do you know? Wait, what do you know?" Izzie asked.

"Meredith might have mentioned something in passing." Cristina said, with a slight grin on her face.

"Oh." Izzie said. Her face fell.

"So, you and bambi? Seriously?!" Cristina asked, trying to make sense of the notion of them having more than a brother/sister relationship.

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe? And why do you always have to call him that? You know he doesn't like it." Izzie said, defending George in the process.

"Well, that is the point. I love playing with him. And no, it isn't really that hard to believe. I kind of saw it before either of you two did. Hope things work for you two. Honestly. I really do. It will be nice to see someone happy." Cristina said, almost saddened that she was the unhappy one. But of course she did not let on that she was upset over her farce of a wedding, and Preston leaving her on her own.

"Thank you Cristina. That means a lot coming from you." Izzie said, giving Cristina a quick hug.

The doorbell rang again. Izzie knew it was George this time for sure.

"Oh and by the way…you can have my room if you want it. If you need it." Izzie said.

"Cool. Ohh…so you and bambi are… Sorry. You are George are getting your own place or something?" Cristina asked, in amazement.

"Yes! He got us a place. I am so psyched. We are moving a few more things in this afternoon and we are all moved in!...Well, gotta go Cristina. See you at work tomorrow?" Izzie said, stepping backwards, heading towards the closet, she reached in and got her Victoria's Secret bag.

"Yeah, ok." Cristina said, waving her hand at Izzie to go.

Izzie opened the door to see a smiling George leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey!" Izzie said.

"Hi Iz. You look great!" George said, grinning even more.

"Thanks. You too." Izzie said, leaning in to give him a peck.

"Ready to go?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"Yes!" Izzie said as she jumped over the threshold and took his hand and they headed for his car.

* * *

As they were driving down the road, Izzie happened to stick her hand in her bag and felt something wet. _Oh crap! _She thought. My spray must have leaked all over my panties and bra. _How wonderful._

She sat up and shook her head and sighed.

"Are you ok?" George asked, looking over at her.

"Oh yeah. I am great. Just perfect." Izzie said, plastering a smile on her face for him.

They pulled up to the apartment complex and George parked quickly and ran out to get Izzie's door.

"You are such a gentleman George, who would have guessed?" Izzie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw. You finally noticed." George said, taking her hand and kissing it. Izzie felt like a princess with him.

As they walked inside _their_ apartment, Izzie noticed every little detail of the place. She noticed the sand brown colored walls. That was a horrible description of the color. It really was pretty though, she thought. There were of course no paintings on the walls yet. She thought later on she would put pictures of her and George on the walls, make it their own. She noticed that "brand new apartment" smell in the air. She remembered when she was younger and her parents would take her to look at the huge, expensive, new houses in the surrounding neighborhoods around her trailer park and she always remembered that smell. And now she had it. She had it with George! She breathed the smell in deeply, then looked over at George. He had been watching her.

"I am going to go start dinner, ok?" George said, motioning towards the kitchen.

"Ok, I need to use the bathroom. Which hallway is it again?" Izzie asked.

"The one to your right. I already put a box of your stuff in there, by the way." George's voice echoed down the hall as he walked in the kitchen.

"Ok, great. Thanks George." Izzie said, as she started walking.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that stupid bottle broke", Izzie said to herself. She pulled her panties and bra out and they were completely soaked in Grapesicle body splash. Great. Now I am going to reek of a grape popsicle. She quickly got her blow-dryer out of the box and dried them enough, so she could put them on. "Geez. I smell like a freakin' popsicle, just great!"

"Iz!" George yelled.

"Coming George!" Izzie yelled back, guessing he needed help in the kitchen. _Since when does George cook? _she thought.

"Hey. Sorry I had to do something real quick." Izzie said, almost out of breath.

"It's cool. Hey, come over here. I want you to taste this spaghetti sauce. It is my dad's recipe. He used to make it all the time when I was younger. It tastes ok to me, just not what his used to taste like, ya know?" George said, sticking out his finger towards Izzie.

Izzie licked his finger once and got most of it off and closed her eyes, enjoying the taste. "Mmmm…" She took his finger one more time and licked all the remaining sauce and took it out of her mouth with her hand. She was so hungry. Hungry for George, that is. Sure, that sauce was great, but George was looking better by the minute.

"So? How was it? Is it edible?" George asked.

"Yes. It's amazing! Can I?" Izzie asked, wanting more.

George dipped his finger in the pot and stuck it out towards Izzie once more. She licked it off yet again and lingered for a bit, sucking on his finger. Enjoying it this time even more than the last. She was turned on. Something inside her was about to burst.

"You should try it George. Seriously…" Izzie said, going towards the pot and putting some on the spatula, which she shoved in his mouth. Some landed on the side of his face. She completely missed. George didn't even notice it though.

"Yep. You are right Iz. This is good, and even better when you feed it to me!" George said with some excitement on his face.

"I think you missed something George, let me get that for you." Izzie said, moving in towards George's cheek.

Izzie licked the sauce off his cheek and kissed it, then she moved towards his lips. George began to feel the tension build. And Izzie began to nibble on his lip. George moaned. Their lips met, then soon after, their tongues met as well. It became more intense, their tongues almost in a wrestling match. Let's just say, they were both winning.

They began to strip down, helping each other remove every piece of clothing, down to their undergarments.

They stopped kissing for just a moment, when George noticed Izzie's Hello Kitty panties.

"HELLO…Kitty!" George said, as if talking to Kitty.

"What is that smell? It smells fruity or something." George asked, obviously turned on by the smell.

"Well, Grapesicle to be exact." Izzie said, smelling the reek of grapes coming from her panties.

"Oh. I like it. Definitely!" George said, calming Izzie's combination of embarrassment and anger.

Izzie came closer to George, wanting them to go upstairs. Wanting them to…ya know...

She began to kiss George's neck and he kissed her shoulder blade, moving up her neck. He slowed down for a second. Izzie didn't though.

As she continued kissing him, he said "Are you sure you want to now? Aren't you hungry? Maybe we should stop."

"I am hungry George, but not for food." Izzie said, moving her kisses up his neck and moving her hands up, down, and all over his back. She slowly walked them to the stairs to the loft.

"Izzie, I want you. I want only you." George said, feeding her hunger.

"George, make love to me." Izzie said, removing his boxers, then removing her panties and bra.

George walked backwards up the stairs, leading Izzie up with him. It was an incredibly romantic moment, both of them smiling as they walked up the stairs, as the sound of rain pitter pattered on the windows.

The sight of all the rose petals compelled Izzie to stop and take the moment in. As much as she wanted George, she wanted to savor this. She began to tear up. Those joyful tears, yet again. Then she began to laugh in delight. "Aw. George. I can't believe you thought of all this. I love it. I love you. How much more…" Izzie choked out, over the tears of joy and laughter. George cut her off, laying one on her lips. "Please stop talking..." George said, as he led them towards the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE NOTION OF A PERFECT FUTURE**

_Chapter Nine : Unexpected. _

George awoke to bright sunlight protruding through the mini-blinds. He was in pain, well he was sore actually. It was the kind of sore that didn't bother him though. He and Izzie had made love countless times last night. They were on their own little planet. It was just them and they were able to finally show each other what the other meant to them. Of course they had hot, mind-blowing sex, but they also had the sweet, goofy, playful sex too. George lay there with his eyes closed thinking that what had happened last night was a dream, but when he awoke to every bone in his body aching, he knew it had really happened and he smiled, then after letting out a grunt, he rolled over towards Iz.

"Hey!" Izzie said, lying on her side, one arm propping her head up.

"Hi." George said, smiling, his cheeks turning red, knowing she had been staring at him.

"I have been just watching you sleep George, just waiting for you to wake up. You are so cute. Your little snores, they are so cute. Adorable even. I can't believe you are all mine George O'Malley." She said, moving in closer towards him.

"Hey now. I don't snore." He said, acting as if he had never awoken himself at night to the noise of his own snoring.

"Um. Yes you do. Should I record you the next time. Do you really need proof?" Izzie said, laughing.

"No. No. I admit to it. I guess I might snore on occasion…Oh my gosh! Is that why you were awake. Did I keep you up last night?" George asked.

"Yes George, you did keep me up last night." Izzie said, looking really angry at him, of course laughing on the inside though.

"Iz. I'm sorry. Really am. I know you have a long day at work today. Well…and me too." George said, sighing.

"Oh no. George, you kept me up. But it was not the snoring. Do you remember all that amazing sex we had? Yep. I would have to say that was what kept me awake. Well, we were both awake. I would hope so." Izzie said, giggling.

"Of course I remember that Iz. How could I forget that. It was beyond amazing. A dream come true really. I don't think I have wanted to make love to a woman ever in my life. Sure, sex. But not make love. Not even with Callie. For me that was just sex. Until you came into the picture. Until you became an option. Until I fell so madly in love with you. Then I could see myself making love to a woman. And that woman was you, and only you, Izzie Stevens." George rambled.

"George…" Izzie muttered as she let out a sigh, just staring right into his glazed over puppy dog eyes.

"I love you Izzie. I am so in love with you…" George said, putting his hand up to her cheek.

Izzie lay there across from this man. This man that she loved. The love of her life. The one she could see herself having kids with. Scary, huh? The one she could see growing old with and walking in the park with, when they needed walkers to get around. This man touched her cheek, and at that she closed her eyes, just breathing in the moment. A smile spread from one side of her face to the other.

"I love you more than life itself, George" Izzie said, as she opened her eyes.

George lifted the covers up and motioned for her to come closer to him. To lay right next to him. He figured they had a little more time before they needed to get ready for work. Before he got ready for work. This year was going to be hard, yet easy. It was going to be hard because he had to see all his friends, Cristina, Izzie, Meredith, and yes even Alex being residents while he was an intern yet again. It was going to be easy because he knew so much more than he had when he first started out a year ago. Now he could jump at the chance to get the best surgeries, he would have all the right answers, he knew his way around the hospital, he was experienced now, he thought.

They lay in each others arms for the next few minutes. But then out of the blue, a noise came from George's stomach. _GROWL._

"Is someone hungry?" Izzie said, poking George's tummy playfully.

"Yes! I am starving. Want some French toast before we get ready? I would be glad to make some." George offered.

George could see the answer on Izzie's face when she gave him the biggest grin of all time.

"I will come and help. Wanna make sure you don't burn it." Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Hah. Ok. I am gonna go ahead and go downstairs and heat up the griddle..." George said, giving Izzie a peck on the lips.

Then Izzie pulled him back towards her. They stayed in a lip lock for only a minute or two, but it felt so much longer. It was like a breath of fresh air. It was like this new thing for the both of them. Waking up with each other, talking to each other, kissing each other, cooking with each other…the person they loved more than anyone else. More than anything else.

George leaped off the bed and scurried down the steps of the ladder and headed towards the kitchen to make that French toast, he was starving. A few minutes later, Izzie got up and was heading towards the ladder to climb down herself, but there was this cord running across the floor, that obviously she had not noticed last night and she tripped, falling off of the ledge, landing right smack on the floor, on top of her arm. It made a loud pop and Izzie began to scream, she was in excruciating pain.

George came running into the living room, out of breath.

"Oh my God! Iz. Are you ok?" George said, panicking.

He did not want to touch her until he knew exactly what had happened.

"Uh. Well, I popped my shoulder out of the socket George. I heard it and I feel it. And it feels really bad. I think you need to take me to the hospital George." Izzie said.

"Ok. Hold on. Let me go get the keys real quick." George said, running off to the other room.

He came back and picked her up, carrying her to the door. Who knows how little George O'Malley was carrying Izzie Stevens. But he was…

Izzie noticed a smell coming from the kitchen as they were about to head out the door. She knew exactly what the smell was.

"See, I knew you would burn it George!" Izzie said, letting out a laugh, even though it almost hurt to laugh.

* * *

George ran through the double doors of Seattle Grace, with Izzie in his arms. Not like it was anything too serious. But George loved her and didn't want to see her in any pain. Ever.

Bailey looked up from her stack of charts.

"Stevens…what did you do now?" Bailey said.

"I managed to knock my shoulder out of place…and it hurts like hell." Izzie said, gritting her teeth.

"I bet it does." Bailey said, mouthing the word 'ouch' with her lips.

"Can you get…" George asked, as Bailey cut him off.

"Callie?...Yeah, ok." Bailey said, running down the hall.

Callie was in the middle of a meeting and to the naked eye, she seemed like herself, but on the inside she was far from that. Bailey stormed in the room, knowing by the looks on the people's faces in the room that she had interrupted something quite serious.

"Excuse me for the interruption. Dr. Torres, we need you at the nurse's station." Bailey commanded, forgetting she was not Chief Resident anymore, and Callie gave her a look that said that much.

"What is it Bailey?" Callie said.

"It's Stevens. She knocked her shoulder out. She is in some serious pain." Bailey explained.

"Ok. I will be there in just a second. Put her in exam room 3." Callie said, looking back down at the paper in front of her.

* * *

George sat in the chair next to the examining table that Izzie lay on.

"I'm sorry about the cord Iz. I feel like this is all my fault…" George said, looking down.

"Noo…it's…" Izzie said, being cut off by Callie opening the door.

George got up from the chair, heading for the door. As he passed by, he flashed Callie a smile, thanking her for helping Izzie and maybe even thanking her for letting him go, letting him be happy with Izzie. Callie managed to smile back at him. It was a genuine smile. It was a sad smile, not a smile out of anger or spite. And this sadness had nothing to do with the fact that she was forced to be in a room with George and Izzie. It was something else. _Something more grim..._

"So, how did this happen?" Callie said, with a slight giggle.

"Well…me and George…you know we got our own place, right?" Izzie asked, not trying to throw it in Callie's face.

"Yeah. I heard about that through one of the nurses I think. You know how word spreads at SG." Callie said.

"Yeah word does spread pretty fast. Especially with that Olivia girl. Ugh! Anyways…Well, our bedroom is a loft and I was at the top of the stair steps and was about to come down and tripped on this cord and fell all the way to the floor and landed on my arm, and it popped out of place, as you can see…" Izzie said, motioning towards her shoulder.

"Ouch." Callie said, with no emotion on her face. She said it in a way that made Izzie think she was in pain too. It was not physical pain though.

"Yeah, not fun at all. Can you please just do it fast, so I am…" Izzie said, when all the sudden Callie grabbed her shoulder and popped it back into place.

"…not expecting it?" Callie asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Exactly. Hah!...thanks Callie." Izzie said, gritting her teeth.

"Sure, no problem." Callie said, with her head down, writing some notes on her chart and writing her a prescription for some pain meds.

"So, you know what to do with this…just take them when the pain is severe enough and just take it easy. Maybe no more climbing up those stair steps?" Callie said.

Callie turned around, heading towards the door. She needed to get out of the room, get away from people, especially Izzie. She was not angry with her or George necessarily. She just hated thinking of what she had _lost_. And she wanted to be alone. Or maybe she really didn't. She didn't know anymore.

"Is something wrong Callie?" Izzie spat out before Callie could leave.

"No…I'm ok. I will be ok…" Callie muttered under her breath, in a tone that made you think she wanted to change the subject.

Callie was tearing up. Izzie could see her trying to fight it, but then all of the sudden she started bawling. Then she walked over to the chair next to Izzie. Izzie didn't say anything, she just let Callie cry for a minute, she thought maybe she needed that. She just needed to let it out…

"I lost it, Izzie." Callie said.

"You lost what?" Izzie asked, looking over at Callie.

"The baby. I lost it." Callie said.

"Oh gosh. Callie. I'm so sorry." Izzie said.

"Like I don't know how to feel. My emotions are running all haywire. I just can't stop crying. I have been doing it for the past two days, when no one is looking. Mostly at home, the on-call room…" Callie said.

"I can't even imagine what you are going through Callie. I am honestly so terribly sorry. Even through all the drama. And all the other crap between us. I really am sorry Callie." Izzie said, in a calming voice.

"I know you are. Thank you. And I just wanted to say…I wish you and George the best. I honestly do. I still love him, ya know? Like I just want him to be happy. And I obviously let him down and was not the one that made him happy. It was you all along. It just took him marrying me to see that." Callie said, in a surprisingly, shockingly, sincere voice.

Izzie was floored by Callie's honesty and the truth of the words coming out of her mouth. She was almost speechless.

"Thank you, Callie. That means a lot. I'm sure George would love to hear this from you as well. So he knows you are not angry. So he does not beat himself him up. He is already having a hard time with being an intern again. And having to see you everyday, it would be better if things were maybe ok with you two. As ok as things can be, ya know?" Izzie said.

"Well, he won't have to see me around much longer. But I do plan on talking to him eventually. Just to kind of get some closure. But I don't know if I can talk to him face to face, I might call him after I have settled in, in L.A." Callie said, acting as if everyone already knew she was leaving.

"You're leaving? Seriously?" Izzie said, obviously surprised.

"Yeah I am. I just can't be here anymore. I just can't. And it's not really you and George per say. It is just how things have ended up, mistakes I have made, things I regret, things I have lost. There are too many bad memories in this place. In Seattle, at Seattle Grace…" Callie said.

Reality had hit Callie hard. She could not stay here. She could not look at Sloan and be reminded of cheating on George. She could not look at George and think about how she was not good enough, how she was not his person, how she had fallen for a version of George that really didn't exist. She could not look at Izzie and see the person who was George's person. She could not walk by the exam room and think of the baby she had lost. It was all a blur to her now…how it had happened. It was the other day when she was running down the stairs to check up on one of her interns. She was running, admittedly, not really paying attention, but someone bumped into her pretty hard…and she fell face first and slid down three steps or so. That was all. It was no big deal right? But she started cramping about 5 minutes later and her baby was gone. This person growing inside of her. This person that she was really hoping to love someday_. Gone…_

"Wow. I really didn't see this coming at all. So, do you have a plan? Like when you get to L.A." Izzie asked.

"Well, at this point I am just heading there to be with Addison. We got kind of close towards the last few months she was here and we have been keeping in touch and she said there is a nearby hospital that is in need of a resident with my specialty. So, when I heard about that, I jumped at the opportunity. Just something that would get me out of here. That is actually why I was in the meeting earlier. I was signing some paperwork and getting my resignation letter approved. But other than that. I really don't have a plan. I just want to start a new life. I want to start over. I want to be me. I just want to be Callie Torres." Callie said, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"God." Izzie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah I know." Callie agreed.

"Izzie. You can't tell anyone about the baby. Please just don't. Not even George. I will tell him in my own time. Just not right now." Callie pleaded.

"Of course." Izzie said, giving Callie a grin, as she nodded her head.

Callie and Izzie had come to some common ground. Callie found Izzie to be a confidant in that moment, which was weird for both of them. It was weird, but good at the same time. They were at an ok place, now. Callie and Izzie were far from calling each other friends, but at least there was not as much animosity between the two of them.

* * *

A month had passed. George and Izzie were settled into their new place. _Their place._ And Izzie's arm had healed surprisingly fast. A week after the incident she had contracted an infection, somehow. But now, all was well.

They sat on the couch together, their fingers intertwined, his arm around her, her arm wrapped around his torso.

The closing credits to The Notebook began to roll down the screen as Izzie pulled off of George for a stretch.

"Wasn't that movie the best George?" Izzie asked, looking at George, slightly teary eyed.

"Yeah. It was." George said, staring off into space.

"What's wrong George?" Izzie asked, sitting back down on the couch, scooting towards him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Iz." He said, still not looking at her, yet smiling.

George had been preparing this speech for the last few weeks now. Or maybe forever. He didn't write it down and memorize it. They were just thoughts that came together in his head and had gathered into what he called a speech. A speech that was the most important one he would ever make, and here it went...

"I can't imagine spending one more day without you in it, Iz..." George began, slowly turning to face Izzie.

"And I can't either..." Izzie said, but George stopped her from continuing on, putting his hand on her leg.

"I can't imagine one more day without seeing you in your cute pajamas while you drink your coffee out of that purple mug of yours. Without hearing your voice, without looking into your eyes, knowing I am completely safe and I can be George. Stupid, flawed, silly George. I can't live another day without spending every moment with my best friend, with the woman I so desperately want to have a family with someday. The woman I love and am in love with. It's you Izzie Stevens. You are my person. And I want you to be, for the rest of my life. Will you?" George said, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Are you asking me something, George?" Izzie asked, shivering.

"You know what I'm asking Iz." George said smiling, taking her hand.

"No, I don't. You have to be more specific." She said, giggling, trying to annoy George a bit.

George got off of the couch and got on both his knees and sat crouched in front of Izzie.

"Izzie Stevens, will you marry me?" George asked, tears were forming in his eyes with joy, one tear fell.

"You know I will George. I can't live without you. I love you so much!" Izzie said, leaping on George.

When she leaped on George, he lost his balance. And they ended up on the floor together. Izzie on top of George.

"I love you Iz. My heart would ache without you." George said, running his hands through her long, blonde locks.

"I know the feeling George. Again. Words are just never enough. They just don't suffice." Izzie said, leaning down to kiss him.

George and Izzie spent hours laying next to each other, just giggling, talking about everything, talking about nothing, tickling each other, loving each other. They could both see a _perfect future_ ahead. Neither of them knew what it would be like, but they sure didn't mind taking the journey together, to get there.

_But really, what would this future look like?_


End file.
